AlterAge
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: drabbles about Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara alter ages, child!Shizaya, teen!Shizaya, adult!Shizaya and maybe moar XD
1. Chapter 1

DRRR! Alterage c1

T : child!Shizaya

R : K

P : ShizuoxIzaya

D : Meh, of course not me!

W : Additional character; GRAMMATICAL SUCKS; maybe OOC; and varying updates.

Additional chara : child!Izaya = Since we haven't seen any of Izaya's child version, I decided to make him a child! Version for Shizuo's sake LOLOL XD

Here he is: of course he's shorter than Shizuo, and he's about the same height as Kasuka. He has shorter hair, black jeans, red hoodie and black backpack hanging on one shoulder. He'd wear his rings, with his chain wallet. (hel yeah XD) And yeah, of course his annoying (but cute) trademarks smirk. XD

.

.

Chapter 1: child!

.

A hazelnut brown haired boy is walking home with his younger brother. His left arm was broken, because of... well, everyone knows.

"Is it hurt, nii – san?" the younger brunette asked his older brother.

"Not really, Kasuka. But I'm really PISSED!" the orange – shirted boy said.

"Is it because of Orihara Izaya – senpai?"

"Of course! Who else? Don't say his name! It makes me migraine! He always pisses me off!" the older of the duo, named Shizuo, clenched his teeth and fist.

"Yo~! Blockheaded dimwit!" an annoying voice called.

Shizuo and Kasuka turned their heads, as Shizuo shouted, "SHUT UP YOU SHORTY BASTARD!"

A boy stands behind them, throwing a rock to Shizuo's head, as he greeted, "Yo~"

"I~ZA~YA~KU~N~!" Shizuo shouted, as Kasuka waved, "Yo, Orihara – senpai."

"Ah, wait wait wait~ I'm just checking my classmate who is happened to break his own arm," the boy named Orihara Izaya said.

"Calm down, nii – san," Kasuka' trying to calm his brother down, who's currently waving a traffic sign at Izaya. "Put that back, please?"

Izaya stepped forward, but his devilish smirk has gone. Then, he's grabbing Shizuo's bandaged arm.

"#$%^&(*&^%! DAMMIT, FLEA!" the injured boy screams as his left arm' being pinched.

"Oh, I'm sorry~ I didn't know it still hurts~" the boy in red hoodie said. "Bye~!" He's running away, and, questionably, a dust of pink scattered around his face.

"Wait there you damned flea!"

But Kasuka pulled him. "Nii – san, look," the deadpan boy pointed at the fold of his brother' bandage.

There's a chocolate stucked in it. Kasuka grabbed the chocolate, and pull off the wrappings. A memo stuffed in. the siblings exchanged a glance, and read it:

"'Dear Shizu – chan. Get brute again very soon, will you? From the Great Orihara Izaya'," Kasuka reads. "Nii – san, I didn't know that he's your boyfriend, he even calls you using '-chan'."

"No way we will!" Shizuo barked, but chews the milk chocolate as they continue walking home, with a slight blush in his cheeks. 'Thank goodness its sunset,' he thought. 'Eitherway, Kasuka would notice those stupid blushes!'

.

As for child!Izaya's memo, its folded inside child!Shizuo's wallet.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yo~! Child!Shizaya!<p>

I decided to made this less violent =P

They're children afterall!

Sorry for the shortness. But I tried to give it a bit fluff T_T

Please, review? For the adorable Orihara and Heiwajimas =D~

39, very much~~~!


	2. Chapter 2  teen Shizaya

DRRR! Alterage c2

Fourth DRRR! Fanfics :D~

* * *

><p>T : teen!Shizaya<p>

R : T

P : ShizuoxIzaya

D : I do want if I can!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Chapter 2: teen!

.

Wind hovers on the roof, while a blond teenager grabbing on the steel fence with a glasses teen.

"And so?" the spectacled teenager asked.

"I saw him smirk from above! It must be one of his works AGAIN!" the poor fence' now splinted into two.

"Yeah, I have nothing to say," the shorter boy sighed. "You've been like that since the first time you meet Izaya, Shizuo."

"I know, I know, Shinra!" the tall blonde called Shizuo spat impatiently.

"Haahaaa. I know~" Shinra suddenly giggled.

"If you know, then shut the fuck up," Shizuo growled.

"Not that. I know _another_ thing," Shinra pushed his glasses.

.

"What?"

.

"You. Loved. Izaya. Like I loved my lovely Celty~" Shinra sang.

.

KRAKKK! The steel fence obliviously seemed to be dislocated.

.

"There's not a chance in hell I love that FLEA!"

"Hee~? Strange. I've got the 'evidence'," Shinra grinned, making two apostrophes by two fingers at the word "evidence".

"WHAT?"

"Your wallet," Shinra replied quickly.

"My… wallet?" Shizuo poked his wallet out.

"Yep. When you asked me to brought you a drink, you passed yours to me, right?"

"It's nothing like there's a photograph of the damned flea or something," the blonde growled.

"No photo, but yeah, there's a lovey dovey memo~" Shinra pulled out a piece of yellowing – folded memo from his pocket.

"You – You bastard! When did you steal that?" Shizuo paled.

"I just said when…" Shinra sweatdropped. "A-ha-ha… 'Dear Shizu – chan. Get brute again very soon, will you? From the Great O-ri-ha-ra I-za-ya'," Shinra reads, slowing down at Izaya's name.

"F*CK!" the taller teen spat. "Gimme back that damn thing!"

"If it's nothing why'd you keep this memo? It looks like from years ago," Shnra grinned like an idiotic fool.

'Dammit. Shinra's sure can be evil sometimes,' Shizuo cursed mentally.

.

"And, you DO want it back~" a familiar mocking voice heard.

A boy with red shirt inside the black short gakuran* appeared, smirking.

"Oh my! How happy I am! Shizu-chan keeps the memo from me~!" Here comes Izaya's narcissm.

"I… I'll throw it now!" Shizuo stammered.

"I'll take my leave then, Celty's waiting, bye~" Shinra leapt out from the rooftop. 'Whew, I didn't expecting Izaya's here! I'll be a dead man next time Shizuo saw me… oh, I wonder if Celty would grieving if I'm gone…' he babbled.

.

===at the rooftop…===

.

"I…"

"Shizu-chan, do you really hate me that much?"

"F*ck off, FLEA!"

Izaya stared at the brute with a pair of pleading eyes.

"Fle- Izaya," Shizuo coughed.

The mentioned man, surprised once hearing his name' being vowed with the blond, after those years he earned a nickname "flea". And more to come, in a tone other than the blond' "war" yell.

And it was calmly, softly voiced.

"Y.. yeah?"

'F*ck off,' the blonde spat mentally. 'How to deal…?'

"I… I HATE YOU!" he growled.

But what he do is a total opposite, as he stepped forward, grabbing the gakuran boy' collar and planted a kiss on his lips.

And leaving in hurry.

.

* * *

><p>To Izaya, it was his first, unknowing that it was the blonde's first as well. He takes on a mental note to keep the day forever he could remember.<p>

"Ah, time for dinner. Some ootoros would be great!" he muttered himself while his eyes looking nowhere and mind still flying, blushed the same color as the sunset on the rooftop' colored.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>*gakuran = the usual Japanese boys' black school uniform XD<p>

.

Yaaay! Teen!Shizaya~ XD

Shinra really pulled up his death string tight XD

I liked how he could be evil freaky sometimes XD~

No confession, but both Iza and Shizu DO realize their feelings for each other o(/)o

A bit (or more? XD) Shizaya~~~ or Izuo here? O.o

Okay, okay, forgive me for this chapter' ending. This was written on April, but I could posted this just now T_T gomenasai~

I made it like crazy cliffhanger here T_T Shizuo's still unresolved, while Izaya, half-lovestrucked and half-brokenhearted, decides to embrace himself with some ootoros, and keeps on mentally his first bite~ XD Oooopss, I mean, kiss o(_)o

So, how's the taste of izaya's first? :p one minute review, would be great! XD


	3. Chapter 3 adult Shizaya  part1

DRRR! Alterage c3

Fourth DRRR! Fanfics :D~

* * *

><p>T : adult!Shizaya<p>

R : T

P : the shitty informant x the ex-bartender

D : if only I could own…. T_T

Warnings:

This is an AU story, so it's maybe contains too much OOC –ness, and, forgive my rotten grammar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Chapter 3a: adult!Shizaya (part one)

.

"Ikebukuro! 'bukuro!"

"Ah!" a brunette haired guy snapped from his spacing out.

* * *

><p>Is that Mikado? Or Izaya? Guess it LOL XD~<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Shizuo – centric _

.

"Well, I'll take my leave then, Tom – senpai," a tall blond with bartender suit waved to a man with dreadlocks.

Well, as anyone in Ikebukuro known, the guy is actually a bodyguard of a debt – collector, not a bartender like his outfit looks. Heiwajima Shizuo, the name of the guy, is an irony to him, as his possession of ultimate strength is the reason of the irony.

"Aaah~ the air today' quite good, eh, Vorona?" the blond asked the girl beside him.

"…" Vorona nodded, but still, as always, being quiet due her lack of talking fluent Japanese.

.

She's a Russian ex – assassin, and currently worked as Tom's subordinate and Shizuo's partner. She's still learning Japanese, reason of why she's rarely talked.

.

Ah, and, yes, Vorona wasn't her real name. it just a codename means 'crow" in Russian. None knows her birthname.

They stepped all way to Shizuo's apartment. They'd shared an apartment, with two separated bedrooms. Shizuo moved from his old flat a few months ago, and lived there with her. Of course, the rent' goes to Shizuo.

But, hell, they aren't lovers or something. They just happened to live together, and, Shizuo, honestly, never touched any inch of her.

.

_Brunette head – centric_

.

As the brunette inhale and exhale the air, he reads information noted in his black luxury smartphone.

"Kheh," he choked. "We'll meet again soon ~" he muttered, pocketed his smartphone. (Oh yeas afterall it's not Mikadokyun! It's Izaya! XD)

"Look! Isnt that Orihara Izaya?" a brown haired girl in ganguro* style whispered worriedly.

"G… get away!" another two girls pulled themselves.

The brunette just ignores those girls, as his mind flew to a certain "target" and stepped away calmly.

A few minutes later, he arrived at a four stories apartment building,spotting two blondes entering the gate.

His heart flutters when he eyed the taller blonde, but it broke in a second once he spotting the peson next to the tall guy.

.

_Still, Izanyan' centric._

.

He couldn't sleep.

His mind keeps torturing him by reviewing him the scene of two blondes he saw earlier evening repeatedly.

But, he can't lose to his Pride.

He silented,thinking deeply.

'It just 'damn!' when I couldn't think… My brilliant awesome brain' never stucked like this!' he muttered mentally.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>At 3 AM, suddenly the slanted red eyed man smirked.<p>

His mind, which was working for hours, finally found something that he laughed himself for thinking such stupidly long for something simple like that.

As that 'something' meets the informant' satisfaction, his bloody red eyes shutted calm.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Morning, Ikebukuro. Ah, still the slender informant' centric._

.

As he is a potentially dangerous informant, a small piece of information like the daily working schedule of a pair of (dangerous) bodyguards wont costs him much sweat to found.

Izaya sneaked to the third floor apartment, known as the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro's lived with his partner.

He carried a black box, and "doing" his "business" (hey, stop those dirty thoughts LOL XD~) as he starts from the living room, kitchen, and all. As he made his way through the blond guy' room, he passed another bedroom, and thinks that 'it must be the spare bedroom,' he muttered silently. 'That bitch' better not shared a bed with Shizu-chan!'

(It's not like what you think, Izanyaaan~! D: )

As he opened the 'spare room''s door, he spotted a pair of pink lingerie hanging on the cupboard.

"DAMMIT," he cursed, nearly got a heart – attack seeing the 'thing'.

Flushed, he scanned the room, and decided that it's obviously a girl's room, and somehow felt relieved, but he "worked" the room anyway.

Finally, he finished his "works" in the last room, Shizuo's room.

"Nothing girly or anything here," he concluded. So, the girl never touched anything in the room, or entered the room. "Good."

"Well, then, we'll see…" Izaya said, as he locked the apartment back to its original lock.

.

_Shizuo – centric_

.

Finally, the work that day's over. He made his way back, carrying Vorona to his… erm, their apartment. 'No offense or other meaning,' he thought.

Vorona had fallen asleep on his lap since they're still at Tom's house, so he carried her home, covering her in a black curtain he borrowed from his senpai to avoid any stupid gossips such as, 'Heiwajima Shizuo carried an unconscious girl home' or any other shits.

After lied the girl in her room, he shocked seeing a pair of pinky "women things" hanging, blushed, and then leaving for good from her room for bathing.

.

_Izaya's apartment…_

.

Dammit. Shizu-chan's home with the girl, and carrying her in his broad back and entering her room and lied her in bed and she's asleep for something's sake!

A short sling ached within him, but he decided to take another glance at the screen again to confirming another 'eviddence' he could gather

.

.

.

* * *

><p>OH I'M BAD XD~<p>

.

So afterall, Izaya sneaked inside Shizu-chan's apartment to installing hidden cameras XD~

.

Yeah, Izaya could DO that far. Really, he had the stalker nature within to begin with XD~

I decided to split the adult chapters into two :D

Adult is full of matters, you known it :D


	4. Chapter 4 adult Shizaya part2

DRRR! Alterage c4

Fourth DRRR! Fanfics :D~

* * *

><p>T : adult!Shizaya<p>

R : T

P : still, the red - eyed informant x the strongest bodyguard alive.

D : if I said that I own, would somebody believed? -_-"

Warnings:

This is an **AU story**, so it's maybe contains too much **OOC –ness**, and, forgive my **rotten grammar.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Chapter 3b: adult!Shizaya (part two)

_._

_Izaya's apartment…_

_._

_Dammit. Shizu-chan's home with the girl, and carrying her in his broad back and entering her room and lied her in bed and she's asleep for something's sake!_

_A short sling ached within him, but he decided to take another glance at the screen again to confirming another 'eviddence' he could gather_

_._

_._

And gasped.

"Oh, my. Isn't this is a kind of what they called 'fanservice'?" Izaya held his brunette head panickly.

Shizuo's in his baths, soaking wet in the hot water.

"Dammit fog!" he cursed. All of the hidden cams he planted are blurred, because of the fog. As long as he known, Shizuo' rarely bathing with hot water.

"Oh, well…" Izaya sighed.

.

.

Some days passed, and on a sunny morning, Vorona brought something shiny in her hands to Shizuo.

A few of something – like glass pieces.

"This is…"

"Hidden cameras, senpai…" Vorona said, more like muttering.

"Who's spying on us?" He asked.

His mind flew off. Tom – senpai would never do something like that, he trusts Shizuo with Vorona. Then, Kadota's gang was out of count as the otakus would mind their anime mangas more than spying. Simon? Impossible. Shinra, or Celty? There's no need to do that, both of them.

And that's left…

.

..

…

….

…..

_IzaIza's apartment…_

.

"OhmyOhmyOhmy~" Izaya blinked nervously.

A few screens showing Shizuo's close – ups. That girl had discovered his cameras.

"Damn b*tch!" Izaya hissed. "Shizu-chan will discover me soon!"

…..

….

...

..

.

So that's left…

"I-ZA-YA-KUN!" Shizuo glared at the glass lenses, crashing it as if they were Izaya.

.

..

…

_Izaya…_

.

"My goodness~" *facepalmed*

...

..

.

"Senpai, where…?" Vorona asked, but her words are left unspoken as his senior left the room, closed the door violently.

"Senpai, the door's broken… again…" she mutters. "It's the third door this month," she huffed.

.

.

Shizuo's searching throught the entire Ikebukuro, hoping that he could find the 'flea'. But, he ended up nothing. When he's about to reach the Russian sushi for dinner…

"Nii-san," an expressionless voice called.

"Kasuka!" Shizuo turned.

"I've got two days break, so I decide to spend it with you," Kasuka said. "Doing well?"

"Yeah, sorta. I'm going to kill Izaya, but maybe two days later," the blonde said.

"Oh, by that 'kill' thing, did you mean you're going to confess?"

CHOKE. "There's no way I'll do!"

"Welcome! Heiwajimas. Shizuo. Kasuka. Eaaat, eat, sushi is good for siblings!" Simon greeted.

"Ah, yeah, sweet shrimp and yakisoba, please…"

"Sashimi set," Kasuka nodded.

They sat on a table, waiting.

"So, your childhood love hasn't settled yet?" Kasuka sipped his ocha.

"What was that 'childhood love' you mean?" Shizuo gulped his water.

"Thank you,"Kasuka nodded as their orders' arrived. "Yeah, that Izaya-san' thingy…"

"What's with Izaya? No, Shizuo, fighting is bad!" Simon said.

"Not that," Shizuo poked his shrimps. "I'm f*cking hate violence. So I'll kill him straight."

"Kill the one you loved?" Kasuka said. If only he had another facial expression, he'll be smirking now.

"Love?" Simon coughed. "Shizuo love Izaya?"

"Uh – huh," Kasuka nodded.

..

_Iza's apartment… again._

.

'Dammit,' Izaya thought.

It has been years since he met Shizuo.

To be precisely, it's been 15 years.

Their first encounter was at the third grade.

It was the time when they were in a same class with Shinra and Dotachin. Usually, Shizuo hangs out with Shinra more than Dotachin while Izaya's with Dotachin.

Maybe it's only a coincidence, or, rather a cruel fate the Karma plays on them, but he didn't know why, there's something 'interesting' in Shizuo, but he couldn't explain _why_ and _what_.

But.

Yeah.

It was a forbidden love.

.

.

He discovered himself caught on this when he's 16.

Accidentaly, it comes to a realization when they were teenagers, on Raira's rooftop.

It was a brief kiss.

Shizuo Heiwajima, actually kissed him that time.

He himself couldn't believe it.

And, he's told that, that's why he's being more… well, obsessed with him! It's a secret obsession!

Even that, in reality, they're always quarrelling.

Well, maybe, just maybe, it was their way" to express each other's feelings?

Well, at least it's what Dotachin told him, after "that precious rooftop thing".

.

.

.

Shizuo walked home with Kasuka silently.

"Nii-san… I smelled… a girl' perfume," Kasuka said, while taking off his shoes.

"Errr…. Yeah, ah, I forgot to tell you that I've got a kouhai at work," Shizuo explained. "So I used to live with her…"

"So, after all, you decided to leave Izaya-san?"

"I… Ive told you I'm not!" Shizuo facepalmed.

"You not what? Not leaving Izaya-san?"

"…"

"Nii-san, don't lie to yourself anymore…"

"Whatever. I'm taking bath, your milk is in the refrigerator and don't eat my pudding."

.

.

.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_flashbacks_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

_"Love?" Simon coughed. "Shizuo love Izaya?"_

_"Uh – huh," Kasuka nodded._

_"Finally…" Simon smiled._

_"Ah, you're here too, Shizuo? Kasuka?" Tom – san voice heard._

_"Yeah," both Heiwajimas nodded._

_'Damn, more people included,' Shizuo cursed._

_"Shizuo. I know that you'll finally realize it," Simon nodded solemnly._

_"Oh, that Izaya thingy?" Tom – san spoke. "I'm quite curious about it, honestly."_

_And, almost an hour later, the first time in his life that Kasuka spoke so long outside his acting job, telling Tom – san and Simon about their childhood with Izaya._

_"Don't forget the highschool time," Tom added. "I'm your senpai, afterall," he added._

_"W- What?" Shizuo asked._

_"I know your encounter with Izaya at the rooftop," Tom – san stated, but not mentioning what is it about, much to Shizuo's relief._

_"Oh, so sweet~" Erika cooed under Walker's arm as they're eavesdropping._

_"Well…"_

_"So… Say, Shizuo, have you two dated or kissed?" Kadota asked at his sudden appearance, revealing Erika and Walker eavesdropping._

_"Do… Dotachin!" both otakus squeaked._

_Of course, Kadota knows Izaya and Shizuo's secret, as Izaya accidentally told him when they're 16. But, he only wants to confirm it. Kadota isn't a pro – gay either, but, well, 'Afterall, they're deserves love,' he thought._

_"…" how._

_"…" awkward._

_"… Ahahha! There's no way Shizuo would've done it!" Tom tried to break the awkward silence._

_But the mentioned guy could only blush._

_"S… Shi... zuo?"_

_"Shizushizu must've done it! Afterall, he's the attacker and not the receiver so he's more aggress-urrff!" Erika's chirping was blocked by Yumasaki._

_"No, Karisawa – san! The guys weren't the one who should always begin!" Yumasaki aginst it. "In_

_"No! Shizushizu is the seme!"_

_"Cut off!" Dotachin's temper rose. This wasn't what he'd intended to hear, anyway._

_The blonde bodyguard was totally speechless, and his cheeks are now scarlet – colored._

_"… I… I've done my first kiss!" what an unexpected one._

_"Wow…"_

_"With… With who?"_

_""It must be IzaIza~!"_

_"…AND WHY'D YOU NEED TO ASK?" Shizuo tried to suppress himself (because there's Kasuka and Tom xD), but did end up lifting a table._

_._

_Sileeeenceeeeeeeeeee._

_._

_"Sorry, I…"_

_"Pfffffftttt~! Look, Yumacchi! Like I've said, Shizu and IzaIza are~! Are~~!" Erika hung her words, unable to speak due her excite giggling and Walker' hands._

_"Nah, just accept it like that, Shizuo. You've been in love," Dotachin concluded._

_._

.

.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_flashbacks ends_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

"Am I… really?" Shizuo muttered, as he soaking himself in his baths.

"Well…"

.

.

_Ikebukuro, a bright morning of June…_

.

"IZAYA-KUN! I told you to stop, you damned FLEA!" Shizuo spat, as they doing their usual game.

"Not now, Shizu-chan~ How pity that I've got some other business right now, so I'll take my-" Izaya's words are vanished.

None of the hell that Ikebukuroers would dream of the two Ikebukuro "heroes" is standing in the middle of the most crowded street in the city, less than an inch and, smashing their lips each other.

"I've told ya' to stop!" Shizuo said. "Do you… remember?" the blond whispered, slightly blushing.

"…" Izaya' fell silent, trembling and blushing madly. But the next second, he chuckled in the bodyguard' broad chest. "That was…our second, right? I thought that you've forgotten how to kiss the Great Orihara Izaya, protozoan brain," he hugged the ex-bartender.

"Damn louse, shut up you flea!" Shizuo smacked the raven head softly.

Izaya's hand traveled to the blonde' butt, and slipped his hands in his back pocket, and pulling out a black leather thin wallet (SORRY if you're think that I'm gonna write some steamy thing XD~ no, it's not that ** thing *slapped*)

"Dammmit!" Shizuo spat, grabbing his wallet back. "You slick little robber!"

"I… the memo, thrown…" Izaya mutters.

"Oh. I… actually I haven't thrown it…" Shizuo opened his wallet, pulling out a rusty yellowing memo.

As the slanted crimson eyes filled with surprises and teary, a pair of strong hands carried the red eyed man, with the informant's slender arms circled on the blonde's neck comfortably.

.

.

=0=

.

.

FIN!

/

My fourth fic and second fic of izaya/Shizuo or Shizuo/Izaya pairing XD

The alter age ideas comes from a pic in a friend's cellphone XD showing Iza/Shizu as child, teen and adult XD

So, how's my crap fic tastes? .

Review pleaseee~ *Izaya's puppy eyes pleading*

Review or flame is appreciated . (ahahahah, we all know that fire can be used to do many things such as burnt someone's prized possession *Izaya's maniac laugh* :D)


End file.
